Captain Finds His Soul Mate
by Jade1377
Summary: Steve falls for Dr. Banner's assistant, but will she give him her heart or will he be alone forever. With friends like Tony and Thor helping he may not be...well .
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten a text from my employer Dr. Banner, to grab some supplies for him. He had stayed the night with Tony Stark at Stark Towers. I had a bag full of clothes, food, meds and books for him. I walked to the elevators and walked in with an armed guard. It's not like I can do the man who had the Hulk inside of him any real damage anyway.

I rolled my eyes and was presented with the area where Tony and his guests lived. I walked towards the kitchen and started making his breakfast.

In the time I had been there I had made scrambled eggs, bacon, sliced fruit, toast, muffins, pancakes even waffles. I figured that Thor would be here and he eats like a starved man.

An hour's worth of work was now placed on a large table. It looked almost too beautiful to eat. Almost. I had already cleaned up my mess. I walked to the door that was to my Boss's room. I knocked and waited for him to come out.

"Oh helloValentina. Did you bring everything I needed?" Dr. Banner asked me.

"Of course Dr. Banner and I even made you and the others breakfast. It is all ready in the dining room. Here are your clothes and I will await you in the dining room." I told him and gave him the bag of clothes that I brought.

He nodded and walked back into his room. I smiled and walked back into the dining room. I waited for about oh three seconds when I heard the annoying voice of Tony Stark pestering Pepper Potts.

"Tony please don't make this one leave. Dr. Banner has already lost three aids because of you and your damn mouth." Pepper said as they walked right past me.

I smirked and waited for them to notice not only the food but me as well.

"Well what do we have here? Fairies made us breakfast and cleaned up the mess. What a surprise." Tony said as he tried to take a muffin from the table.

I walked up behind him quickly and smacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

"We do not eat until all of the guests are here. Now either sit down with your hands in your lap or leave this room." I told him and smiled.

"This is my home!" Tony told me.

"Yes and I made this food. Now either do as I say or I will cut off your hand." I growled and showed him the butcher knife that I had kept with me.

He stared at it then back at me. Finally seeing me, six feet tall, large breasts, shapely hips, wild red hair, heart shaped lips and green eyes.

"Well Bruce never told me that he hired such a beauty." Tony said and gave me his best smirk.

"One your dating Pepper and two you are a cad. If you ever even make me think that you are flirting with another woman besides Pepper I will make you an Iron Ken doll." I growled and turned to walk out of the room.

I was however stopped due to the sight of Thor, Dr. Banner, two women and two men I have never seen before. I smiled and the Dr. and watched as he walked towards me.

"I see you went all out." He said to the spread. I heard something and I turned and threw the spoon at Tony.

"Ouch!" Tony yelped.

"You informed me that Thor eats like it's going out of style Dr. Banner. I made sure the rest of you were fed as well." I informed him.

"Thank you young lady. You will make a man proud one day." Thor said and patted my shoulder.

"I do my best Lord Thor." I said and walked towards the table.

"Everyone please sit and enjoy your breakfast. I will be back with drinks." I told them all and walked to the kitchen. I reached for some glasses and started pouring milk, water, juices and coffee into some cups. I looked at all the trays I would have to bring and sighed. This was going to be a multiple trip.

"If it's ok ma'am I'll help you." I looked up to see a blonde hair blue eyed man in jeans and a button up blue shirt.

"Thank you um?" I wanted to thank him properly but did not know his name.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." He said and presented his hand.

"Valentina Romano and please just call me Valentina." I told him and shook his hand.

"Well Miss Valentina would you like me to help?" Steve asked.

"I would like that very much Steve." I replied and handed him two trays and I picked up two more.

We walked into the room and placed all of the drinks in front of everyone. We placed a lot of glasses around Thor. I took the trays from Steve once they were empty and smiled.

"Now you can eat Mr. Stark." I smirked and watched as they all started to dig in.

I started on walking out of the room when I was stopped by Steve's voice.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Steve asked me.

"No Steve I don't eat with the Dr. I just help him." I smiled as I answered his question. I walked out of the room and sat in the kitchen where the island is and started to eat a chocolate chip muffin.

I grabbed my Kindle and started reading a book that I ordered about three days ago. I smiled and continued from where I left off. I unfortunately didn't get far when I heard the door open and heard shoes on the floor. I ignored it thinking someone had to use the rest room. A plate appeared on the island next to me and I looked up.

"Steve why aren't you eating with the others?' I asked as I put my Kindle down.

"No one should eat alone." Steve said and started to eat his pancakes, bacon and apple.

"Thank you Steve but really you don't have to. I am used to eating alone." I told him and started to put my Kindle back into my bag.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"Well hmm how to describe a Kindle. Okay you know how you would go to a library and see thousands of books? Well because technology is ever progressing they decided to make it so you can buy a book through your computer and have all the books you want on this device." I explained.

"So I can read any book that you bought on this thing?" Steve asked and looked at the Kindle in his hand.

"Yes you can." I told him and showed him some of the books that you can read.

We ate and chatted for a while when Dr. Banner and Thor came in.

"We have come to help you with the dishes young maiden." Thor said.

"Oh Thor you don't have too. I have no problem doing it myself." I said and started to take his plates away from him.

"No I want you to help Steve with understanding this era. I saw you explain a Kindle to him. I want what's best for him and you are good at explaining things to him." Dr. Banner told me.

I blinked at him and turned to Steve.

"Is that alright with you Steve?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yeah I would like that Miss Valentina." He said with that dashing smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was pretty easy. Just working with Dr. Banner or just sitting around until he needed me. Throughout the day Steve and Thor would come in to check up on me. At first it was insulting but as I realized it was because we weren't eating. It was sweet but after the third time they showed up I was ready to take Thor's hammer and beat them both with it.

Finally it was time for me to go home. I packed everything and turned to look at Dr. Banner.

"So what is the plan tonight Valentina?" Dr. Banner asked me.

"I am watching some movies and ordering a pizza. You Dr.?" I asked as he walked me out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Trying not to let the Hulk out to kill Stark." He replied and I giggled.

"Would it really be that bad?" I asked him and we chuckled.

I pressed the button to open the elevator door and was about to step in when Thor and Steve came running towards us.

"Hey Miss Valentina is it okay if we walked you home?" Steve asked while looking at his own feet.

"If you wish but Thor you're going to have to look like a mortal not a god." I told him and pointed to his outfit.

"But I am a god." Thor stated with a smile on his face.

"Well you can't let others know that. Now go get changed or no dinner for you." I said and he ran to his room and changed.

"You're feedin us?" Asked Steve.

"Think of it as my way of thanking you for not only walking me home but for saving the world as well." I answered him and waited for Thor.

"You don't have to thank us Miss Valentina." Steve said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"True but that doesn't change the fact that I am." I stated as we watch Thor come out of his room with blue jeans and a Bazinga shirt.

We got onto the elevator and went down to the first floor. We walked out of the Stark building and went downtown about five blocks. We walked to my townhouse and got in. They looked around and I smiled. They were like children.

"Alright I am going to make some pizza. While I cook I want you two to find something you don't know what it is and I will explain it while I make it." I told them and started to make the crust.

They walked around the house and came back about five minutes later. We had to wait for the dough to rise so during the wait I would teach.

Thor came back with a hair dryer and Steve came back with a DVD. They sat at the table that I had in the kitchen and waited for the teaching to begin.

"Thor you picked up a hair dryer. You take a shower and instead of waiting for it to air dry you plug this in and turn it on. When it's on you can dry your hair three times faster." I explained and plugged it in and showed him by blowing his hair.

He smiled and looked at it some more. I turned to Steve and picked up the DVD. It was my copy of Devil. I smirked and thought about how to explain it.

"Steve you remember when you were normal and they had movies. Well back then it was on a reel. Well they made it smaller and called it a VHS cassette. As time went on people started to notice that the quality was wearing as you watched the movie more. So they created DVDs to replace the VHS. They last longer and are easier to travel with." I told him and placed it down.

"Why is it called the Devil? Are you a Satanist?" Steve asked and looked at the movie again.

"No silly the movie is about the Devil coming to earth to take those who are damned and kill them so they will go to hell faster. It is just a horror movie. Besides I am a catholic." I explained and worked the dough into a circle.

"Go find something else boys." I told them while I started putting the sauce and toppings on. I didn't know what they liked so I made it pretty big and put some pepperoni and sausage on a portion of it for them.

Right when I was putting it in the oven they came back with more items. Thor had my Wii and Steve brought out my Iphone. I smiled and put the pizza in the oven. I turned to them after I set a timer and watched as they placed the items on the table in front of me.

"This is a game system called a Wii. You can play games on it, watch movies and go online with it." I explained and put it down on the table. I turned to Steve and picked up my Iphone.

"This is an Iphone. It is a phone made by Apple so they can not only make more money but to make out lives a little easier. You can listen to your favorite music or make calls. It can do many things." I explained and placed it on the table.

We talked for a little while longer until someone knocked on my front door. I sighed, I knew that knock anywhere. It was a guy I went on two dates with and ended badly. He just didn't understand the word no.

Steve and Thor noticed my shift in attitude as I walked to the door. They walked behind me but stood behind me about four feet. I opened the door and there was Charles. He was about the same height as Steve but had black greasy hair and really nasty teeth.

"Yes Charles what can I do for you?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"We are going out to dinner tonight. Just you and me babe." He told me and started to walk into the house.

"First off I am not going anywhere with you. Second I told you after the second date that I will not go out with a man who doesn't understand that not every woman in New York is easy. Now leave or else." I explained and tried to close the door.

"Listen here you bitch I told you we are going out tonight." He growled and tried to push the door open all the way. Once he took three steps into my home when Steve walked up behind me and placed his hand on my hip.

"Look sir Valentina said no and besides she is staying with me tonight." Steve said smiling at me.

"Who the fuck are you? You know she's a frigid as the Tundra right?" Charles said and glared at me.

"Well she is my girl now and I know my boundaries. No get the hell out of here before I make you get out of here." Steve said and watched him.

"I would do what he said young man." Thor stated and crossed his arms.

"What you wouldn't dare touch me. I will sue your ass!" Charles glared at Thor.

I sighed, this was starting to become some kind of drama show.

"Look Charles I don't want you, I am with Steve now. He and his cousin Thor will not only beat the crap out of you they will have nothing to worry about in the legal department. Tony Stark won't let you win." I explained and started to steer him out of my home.

"You are a liar." Charles stammered.

"No she may be a food natzi but she doesn't lie." A voice from my door way said. I looked and saw that Tony, Pepper, Dr. Banner and some other woman was there smiling at me.

"Yeah let all of New York in here why don't ya?" I growled and pushed them all inside.

"I am insulted that you would cook for Steve but not me." Tony stated and walked to the kitchen.

I sighed and turned to the others.

"Please I'll stop Tony from putting an Arc into our supper but get rid of him first." I said and pointed to Steve.

"Hi I'm Natasha and if you want to keep your eye I would leave this place at once." Natasha said with a smile on her face.

"You wouldn't dare." Charles growled.

"No not me but Hawk would." Natasha stated and pointed to Hawkeye on the roof across the street with an arrow pointed right at him.

Charles paled and scrambled out of my home. I smiled and ran into the kitchen. I found him staring at the half cooked pizza in the oven. I sighed and smacked his hand and made him move away from my stove.

"Get out of my kitchen." I said and shooed him out of there.

Oh well this is what I get for working with Dr. Banner.


End file.
